picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kwaad
Origins Originally from the planet Zeikte, the Kwaad are the result of a long and stunted evolution. Scientists theorize that the first life form resembling the Kwaad was a hive dwelling insect that resembles the Stalker. However, after a mass extiction what was left of these insects were forced to breed with an odd gelatinous creature. These gelatinous creatures slowly became optimized or giving Birth, while the insects born out of the same gelatinous creature began to be born with no reproductive organs at all. The creatures then developed the Root, which allowed them to infect other creatures, turning them into Kwaad. Every Kwaad except for the Birther and Stalker were infected and adapted from other creatures. Types While all born out of the same creature, the Kwaad are not actually a species or race, but a genus of creatures. Each species has a very distictive appearance, unique abilities, and is treated diffrently in Kwaadian society. The types are: Birthers The most important Kwaad is the Birther, in that it is the only type that can give birth. The Birthers are treated as royalty and, in some hives, even considered holy. Some theorize that the Birthers are the hive mind that binds together a hive of Kwaad, though many scientists discredit this theory due to a lack of even basic thoughts that don't include birth. Birthers don't even think of food and, if left without a hive, will slowly starve to death. How the Birther actually gives Birth is somewhat of a mystery, although the most popular theory is that any and all food consumed by the Birther will simply sit in the stomach until the Birther is ready to give birth. The digested food will then be formed together and puked out of the Birther, where it will become a new Kwaad. Workers Workers are the most basic of Kwaad. Their primary task is the care of the Birther, and they are usually either helping with birth or feeding the Birther. They also can stretch tentacles out of their shoulders to grasp weapons and other objects. Soldiers Soldiers are Workers who have been trained in combat by sparring with another, if the one the would-be-Soldier is sparring is already a Soldier the training will go much quicker. Soldiers can wield any weapons, except for extremely large ones like cannons or ballista. Attendants Attendants are special workers who are born with blue eyes. Although they most often claim that the Birther is transmitting orders to it as a way to justify their actions, Attendants actually are believed to make up the hive mind that connects to every Kwaad in a hive. The Kwaad will treat them almost as well as the Birther itself. Some rumors say that Attendants can control members of it's hive with the power of the hive mind. Attendants can also detect when a hive-mate dies, meaning they will always know when they've lost a battle. Rooters Rooters are living sacs of Root whose main purpose is to spread the Root across the map. Rooters are quite weak and have very limited attack capabilities. Rooters will remain immobile forever after choosing a place to root, so their positions have to be selected very carefully. Stalkers Stalkers are an important military unit, capable of causing lots of destruction if used properly. They will impale any enemies on their long pointed legs, while their hard, insect-like carapace protects them. Stalkers can also be ridden by Soldiers, allowing for the Stalker to trample foes under it's feet while the Soldier kills off any remaining enemies. Floaters Floaters Have a sac filled with methane gas attached to their body, allowing them to float through the air. Their large teeth allow them to clamp on to an enemy's head, doing large amounts of damage. Some Floaters are born with abnormally large gas sacs, allowing them to carry heavy weaponry or ferry units across large gaps. Floaters can also be trained to use hand weaponry used by Soldiers. Burrowers Burrowers are the hive's builders, able to puke up a fast-hardening mixture to create walls and structures. This mixture also has the perfect conditions for a special type of mushroom to grow. Burrowers can also use the sharp teeth that line their mouth to tunnel through even the toughest materials, making them useful for infiltrating enemy bases. Burrowers have also been known to disagree with Attendants, often being the victims of the Attendant's controlling powers. Roots Roots are the tendrils that spread out from every Kwaad. Roots are the only tpye of Kwaad with out any intelligence whatsoever. However, Roots can be directed by the hive mind, and can be used from anything from hindering enemies by tangling around their legs, to slowly wearing away a wall to allow troops into a building. There are two types of Root, they are: Weak Root The Root spread by Workers, Stalkers and Burrowers, Weak Root has a very limited range, not growing more than 3-4 meters out from the infector. Weak Root is generally used to tangle up enemies in close quarter combat or infecting enemies, but other than that is useless. Tough Root The kind of Root spread by Workers and Birthers, Tough Root has been known to grow up to 40 meters from the infector, and has a wide range of uses, including killing off enemies without assistance from a combat unit. Both of the Kwaad who spread it have little means of defense, meaning that if you can manage to get to the infector it's fairly easy to kill. Development Bestial The place where all Kwadian life stems from, the Bestial Age (also called "The Awakening) is the time when the Kwaad began to develop the first signs of intelligence. Before this, each Kwaad had no mind of it's own and lived only to serve a greater hive mind. While still very similar to a hive mind, the Bestial Kwaad have some trace amounts of personality, though there usually isn't much distinction between Kwaad of the same type. All Kwaad stay as they are born with no modifications. Medieval The Medieval Age's greatest achievment is metal, which is used in a variety of things in every age that follows. Kwaad also start developing more individuality, as well as a religion based on the Birther and Attendant. Upgrades *With the development of metal, Soldiers can now wield weapons such as axes, spears, and swords, as well as donning armor to protect themselves. *Burrowers now carry a load of bricks on their elongated backs, as well as growing tentacles to help them place the bricks. *The Rooters now work as blacksmiths, making weapons and armor for Soldiers. *The Floater has two tailor made weapons to equip itself with, the ballista and the rock bag. The Stalker is largely unchanged, except for it can now have a catapult strapped to it's back, allowing it to hurl boulders at foes. Technology *Walls made from Burrower puke have been exchanged for much sturdier and cleaner stone blocks. *Because walls made out of the Burrower's puke are obsolete, mushroom farms filled with it must be built for a steady food supply. *The anvil and furnace allow Rooters to turn lumps of ore into deadly weapons. Steampunk The Steampunk Age introduces the first mechanical wonders, such as Steam-Suits,automatic feeders, and mechanically enhanced Kwaad, all powered by steam. Kwaad also start to develop very different personalities, and the hive mind becomes less prominent. Upgrades *The Floater is one of the most heavily modified Kwaad, with two balloons tied on to it as well as a steam engine fitted on to where it's mouth used to be, it also has a propeller for increased handling, the steam engine can shoot blasts of hot steam at foes, making it an effective weapon. *The Rooter has replaced it's organic arms with robotic, steam powered, ones, making it easy to create all the steam-powered contraptions. *The Steam-Suit is arguably the most useful machine, allowing a Soldier to actually use it's infection as a weapon by pressurizing the suit so that it will come shooting out at foes, sometimes even converting organics. This ability takes some time to recharge to maximum power, however. *The Burrower is outfitted with a steam-powered building device, allowing it to build more quickly and efficiently. Some of the fumes are toxic however, meaning that the Burrower must wear a mask at all times. Technology *The auto-feeder grows, and then packages, mushrooms automatically, making Birther care much easier. *The work table is where the Rooter does all of it's tinkering. These tables are the birthplace for all of the machines Rooters create. History Coming soon! Category:Army Category:Ages Category:Infection